


Still Love You | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [39]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Harry Hook/Uma, Queen of Hearts!reader, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: When you get captured trying to rescue Ben by yourself, you realize how many loose ends you left behind.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Series: Descendants Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Still Love You | Harry Hook x Reader

“If you don’t let me go!” You screamed, twisting, trying to wrestle your way out of some pirate goon’s grasp. “It’ll be your head!” You were being lead, more or less dragged, down towards a familiar room. 

The first goon kicked the door open and practically slung you inside, you landing on your hands and knees. “Yeah we’ve heard that one before.” They sneered, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

You carefully climbed to your feet, taking in your surroundings. Harry’s room was messy and a bit destructive as per usual. A messy unmade bed was in the corner with a desk and chair on the opposite wall.

You rolled your eyes and plopped in the chair, taking a minute to gather your thoughts. It all started when Ben got kidnapped, you volunteered to go after him since you had the most knowledge of the docks.

What you hadn’t accounted for was that the first corner you turned away from your gang that you would be snatched by other members of Uma’s crew. And that’s how you got into this predicament.

The door slammed open and in stormed Harry Hook. “Well if isn’t the man of the hour!” You said in a bored tone, pretending to clean your nails on your shirt. “Well if isn’t little miss home deserter!” He hissed. You rolled your eyes. Glad we picked up where we left off.

“In case you don’t recall,” You spat angrily. “I may have grew up on the Isle but it’ll never be my home.” “No, that’s not what I remember. What I remember is ‘I’m home when I’m with you.’“ He mimicked you in a high pitched voice.

“Oh my God!” You rolled your eyes, coming to your feet. “That’s when we were dating! Before I fell out of your priorities!” You mumbled, hurt. Harry took a step towards you, face red with anger and hurt.

“Like how you chose Auradon over me?” He sneered. Your mouth fell open and you quickly stride over to him, shoving your finger in his chest. “You! Do not! Get to say that to me! Do you know how long I’ve been pushing for you to get brought over? Do you?” You screamed at him.

“Is that before or after you’re done entertaining those stuck-up princes?” Once again, your mouth fell open. You couldn’t believe what he was implying. “First off,” You said through your teeth. “I’d never stoop so low! Secondly, why do you care?! You’re not my boyfriend anymore!”

You barely finished your last word before Harry was on top of you, your upper arms in a death grip and his tongue down your throat. You quickly ignored the rational side of your brain and kissed back just as passionately.

He hooked his arm around your waist and you raked your nails down his shoulder, smirking when he let out a lustful groan. He disconnected the kiss and moved down your neck, biting and sucking.

Impatiently, you pulled on Harry who followed suit. You fell back on the bed and crawled back, making room for Harry who was undoing his belt. “We don’t have long, darling.” He grinned, shoving down his pants and boxers, revealing his pink, weepy cock.

You got his drift and quickly pulled down your panties, Harry pulling them off your legs. Your eyes narrowed as he shoved them in his back pocket. “You’re not keeping those.” He smirked and pulled you to him by your ankles. 

“Fuck!” You swore as his tip jabbed your clit roughly. Harry leaned down and captured your lips as he pushed into you, surprisingly gentle. It still knocked the wind out of you.

You panted and wrapped your arm around his neck, kissing and sucking under his jaw. He let out a shuddery moan as you scraped your teeth across his Adam’s apple.

He started thrusting into you, setting a steady pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist, seemingly not able to get close enough. He noticed this and smirked, coming to a stop.

You whined, patting Harry’s shoulder to try and get him to move more. You froze when you felt a cold hand caressing your face. It filled your chest with a different warmth and you turned to meet his gaze. Blue half glazed eyes met yours and it felt like you were a different kind of naked. 

You returned his soft smile and dragged your nails down his chest. He leaned down and kissed you again. It was almost… romantic. Harry started thrusting again, this time setting a faster pace, almost to make up for lost time. 

Your mind felt foggy, your body was hot and drenched with sweat. The burning in your stomach was almost unbearable. “H-harry-” You cut yourself off with a moan. “I know. Me too.” He gritted out, thrusts becoming uneven.

You screamed his name as the rubber band in your belly snapped, pleasure running from your fingertips to your toes. Harry followed suit, cumming on your thighs. He rolled to the side as to not crush you.

Like it was second nature, you scooted up next to him and rested your head on his bicep. You sighed, tracing hearts on his chest. Harry leaned down and kissed you on the forehead. “Why did we break up?” You murmured, still in a post coital bliss.

A loud banging on the door pulled both of you out of your daze, sitting up as Uma barged into the room. “Rise and shine, lovebirds. It’s go time.” The look on Uma’s face was… disconcerting to say the least. “Tie her up and bring her up.” Uma ordered Harry, tossing him a length of rope.

“Aye, Captain.” Harry nodded with no hesitation. You rolled your eyes as Uma walked out. “Now I remember why.” You hummed as Harry tied your hands behind your back. 

“Don’t start.” Harry sighed, rubbing your shoulders. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” And despite everything, you couldn’t help but trust him.


End file.
